


Worship

by NotMyBestIdea



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Platonic Life Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Who have sex with other people, and cuddle after, in each other's presence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyBestIdea/pseuds/NotMyBestIdea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons are together, but not like that. They both want Ward, so they are going to share him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> This threesome came out of nowhere for me, along with some headcanons. The characterization is probably off, because one episode.  
> Forgive the porn, I'm not very experienced in writing it.  
> Let me know if I should add any tags.

 

Grant isn’t sure how he ended up in this situation. He’s naked, sitting between Simmons’ legs – Jemma, he should really call her Jemma at this point – and she’s naked, too, her breasts pressing against his back. She’s trailing her fingers down his neck, naming muscles as if she’s giving an impromptu anatomy lesson.

“Oh, the sternocleidomastoid,” she murmurs, and he shivers when her warm breath tickles his ear. “The trapezius, and, god, your deltoids.” She runs her hands over his shoulders.

Fitz – _Leo_ , it’s Leo – is kneeling between his legs, running his hands up and down Grant’s thighs. His shirt and shoes are off, but he’s still wearing his pants, because it’s Jemma’s turn, whatever that means.

“The lower half’s nothing to sneeze at, either, Jemma. Take a look at his quadriceps. And the rectus femoris.”

“And his pectoralis major.” Jemma strokes his chest. She brushes his nipples, giggling when they tighten under her touch. Their joint exploration of his body is erotic, but this is the first overtly sexual touch since they began. He expects things to progress from there, but she moves back to his arms, her touch a light stroke. She’s gone silent; no more anatomy lesson.

Leo is exploring the rest of his leg now, his touch as light as Jemma’s, but his fingers feel so very different on Grant’s skin. His foot jerks when Leo runs a finger along the bottom.

“Ticklish,” Leo observes.

“Sometimes.” When he’s relaxed enough, he’s very ticklish, and now that these two have discovered this weakness, they will likely take full advantage of it. He tenses, half expecting another light touch on the sole of his foot, or a playful attack on other typically ticklish areas to test his sensitivity there, too. Instead, Leo moves his attention to his other leg, and Jemma is running her fingers through his hair.

“You are delicious,” Jemma whispers in his ear. “I’m sure Leo thinks so, as well.”

Leo smiles up at him, a little shyly, which seems ridiculous to Grant. Leo had been the one to approach him with this threesome idea in the first place. Jemma is idly stroking his stomach now, and Leo is caressing his hips. He’s hoping – praying – that one of them will just touch his cock already.

“On your stomach,” Leo says.

“What?” Things are not moving in a direction he expected. They haven’t been since he walked into Leo’s bedroom.

“I want a look at the back of you. And Jemma needs seeing to.” This was more like it. He sits up and turns around to face Jemma. She leans forward and kisses him lightly. He tries to deepen the kiss, but she pulls away and lies down.

“Head here, please,” she says, patting her chest.

“You want me to lay on you?” She raises her brows in response. “I’m too heavy.”

“Just what I like. Lay down.”

He lowers himself onto her, his head between her breasts, eyes closed. He tries to hold himself above her, but Leo taps his leg.

“Relax. She’s told you she likes it.”

Grant lets himself sink down fully. Her heart is beating steadily under his ear and her breathing is even; he can feel the rise and fall of her chest beneath him. He’s cradled between her legs, which are drawn up against his sides. She starts stroking his hair again, and Leo begins his feather-light exploration of the back of Grant’s legs.

This is probably the strangest sexual encounter he’s ever had, including that one time…no, he can’t think of anything that even comes close. He’s had threesomes before, but he had been in control then. The other parties hadn’t…enjoyed him like this. It’s almost like Jemma and Leo are worshipping him. It’s very intimate, and he’s not sure he wants that.

“You should see him like this, Jem. Well worth a look.” Leo cups his ass in both hands. Grant tightens those muscles. “Well worth a feel, as well.” Jemma hums in response, stroking the back of his neck.

To his disappointment, Leo moves on to his back, straddling him so he can reach. He traces the defined muscles of Grant’s back and Jemma undulates against him. She can’t move very much, but she seems to be enjoying it. He feels the barest hint of her wetness on his belly. His cock, already hard, twitches against the bedspread and he has to stop himself from rutting into the mattress.

Grant opens his eyes. Jemma’s breast is right in front of him, the nipple erect. He blows a puff of air across it, and the delicate skin of her areola puckers.

“You can touch, if you like,” Jemma says, a little breathless. He props his chin on her breastbone and looks at her. Her eyes are closed, and her face is flushed. Grant wants to torment her as she and Leo have tormented him, but he can’t make himself draw this out any further. He cups her breast in one hand and drags his tongue across her nipple. At her approving ‘ah’, he takes her nipple in his mouth and sucks.

Leo leans forward, his erection pressing against Grant’s ass through his trousers.

“I would love to fuck you like this. Would you let me, I wonder?” he whispers in Grant’s ear. “If you don’t want that, I would love your cock in my ass.”

Grant’s hips jerk helplessly. He sucks harder on Jemma’s nipple, and she grips his shoulders tightly, pulling him closer. Leo fists a hand in his hair and tugs a little, not hard.

“Don’t neglect the other one. Our Jemma like symmetry.”

Blindly, Grant reaches for her other breast, and gives it the same attention. Jemma is still rolling her hips against him, and Leo starts to do the same. Grant rocks back against him, once, twice, three times, and then Leo’s gone, and Jemma is pushing him away.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“On your back,” Jemma orders. Grant flops onto his back, and Jemma straddles him. He looks for Leo, and finds him sitting in a nearby chair, fondling his cock through his trousers.

“I thought-“

“It’s my turn. He’s to have you later, if you still agree.” Jemma plants her hands on his chest and rubs her pussy against his cock, spreading her wetness along the shaft. He groans. “And then both of us together.” She takes his hands and puts them on her breasts. “No shirking, now.”

Grant grins at her and squeezes, circling her nipples with his thumbs. He pushes up against her, she grinds down on him, and he desperately wants to fuck her.

“Please,” he begs. “Please, let me…”

Jemma leans forward and kisses him, deep and wet, then sits up.

“Condom, please, my darling,” she says as she holds out her hand to Leo. He produces a foil packet from somewhere, and Jemma rips it open and expertly rolls the condom on Grant’s straining erection. Then she positions his cock directly against the entrance to her wet pussy and sinks down on him slowly, warm and tight around him.

Grant wants to thrust into her, take her, fuck her, but he lets her set the pace. His gaze finds Leo again, who is back in the chair, this time with his erection sticking out of his unzipped fly. He’s stroking it leisurely, a small smile on his face. Their eyes meet, and Leo licks his lips.

Grant grabs Jemma’s hips, gripping hard, and she tightens around him.

“You like that?”

“Oh, yes. Harder, please.” Her voice is breathy, and she picks up speed, bouncing up and down on his cock. His fingers dig into her flesh, and he thrusts up, hard, again and again, until she’s moaning steadily.

He sits up and wraps his arms around her, rolling his hips to thrust into her. He puts one hand on the back of her head and pulls her in for another kiss. She returns it eagerly, wrapping one arm around his neck and reaching between them with the other one. He feels the brush of her fingers on his cock as she plays with her clit and he knows he should have thought of that, he should have done that for her, but it’s too late, she’s coming, she’s clenching around him and he’s coming, too, his hips stuttering with every pulse of his cock. Loud groans fill the room.

Jemma drops her head to his shoulder. He’s still holding on to her as he falls back on the bed, both of them breathing heavily. After a moment, she rolls off of him and snuggles into his side.

“Get over here and cuddle me, darling. My back is cold,” Jemma calls to Leo. Leo leaves his chair, tucking his spent cock back into his pants, and disposing of a crumpled tissue in a wastebasket. He crawls into the bed on Jemma’s other side, and Grant takes the opportunity to dispose of the condom.

The three of them lay together on the bed, Leo spooning Jemma, who is partially draped over Grant.

“Round two after we’ve had a rest, Agent Ward?” Jemma asks him.

“Sure. And you can call me Grant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when this will update.


End file.
